


Planeswalking Straight Into Trouble

by RosyPalms



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Campfires, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Facials, Magic, Morning Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A planeswalker's spark ignites, carrying him straight into an awkward situation.





	Planeswalking Straight Into Trouble

As diverse and vibrant as the multiverse was, there were certain things that could be found just about anywhere to provide solace to wayward planeswalkers. To Vivien Reid, forests were such places. Whichever plane she visited, she found herself at ease in the wild, rather than in whatever settlements existed there. Far away from prying eyes, she was bathing in a pond, fed by a little waterfall. The climate was humid and hot. The little oasis in the desert of trees was a blessing. The cool water soothed her legs, aching from a long trek through the undergrowth and cleaned her brown skin of the sweat that had accumulated over the course of her journey. She felt at peace, massaging her sore shoulders, when a sudden splash made her turn on her heel.

Suddenly you find yourself submerged in cold water. You panic and flail around until you realize that the water isn’t very deep. Your arms are poking out of it. You feel for solid footing, find it, and rise. You cough up some water and wipe your face to see where you are. 

You are in a forest somewhere, somehow. It is hot, and you’re immediately grateful that you landed in the one pond around. The rush of a small waterfall drowns out most of the ambient noise, but what really catches your attention is the woman staring at you, flabbergasted.

She is an Amazonian beauty. Her skin is dusky, and wherever you look you see lean muscle. Her breasts are small, tipped with dark nipples, hard from the cold water, no doubt. Her body is hairless, from her legs and arms, to the smooth, inviting looking area between her legs. The sight excites you and you grow hard, making you keenly aware of the fact that you are naked as well. You look up at her face, feeling bashful. Her features are sharp, almost regal looking. Her black hair is damp and barely reaches below her ears. Then your eyes meet. You can tell the surprise on her face making way for anger. Her emerald eyes glow, literally, and her expression grows sour.

She extends a hand towards a pile of gear and clothes next to the pool, and to your amazement, green translucent tendrils extend from her hand. They wind around a bow and pull it to her. She drew, and a green arrow, akin to the tendrils appeared, aimed straight at your heart.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”, she demands. A sinking feeling takes hold of you. You start stammering, confused about your whereabouts and how you got there in the first place. She listens patiently to your rambling, though the arrows stays poised, ready to put you down.

Eventually, she sighs and lowers her weapon though.  
“It would appear you just went through your first planeswalk. At least you don’t appear to be an enemy, not looking like that”, she scoffs. With the threat of death put to rest for the moment, you remember you’re naked, aroused, and on full display. You try to cover yourself, and failing at that, simply sit down. The woman remains standing, merely putting a hand on her hip, apparently unafraid of showing her body.

Despite the distraction you ask about what happened to you. She explains that planeswalkers, such as her and, apparently, you, are powerful beings, capable of traveling between worlds. The first time is usually a surprise, and leads one to a random place in the multiverse.

It’s a lot to take in, mostly because you come from a world where the notion of magic is considered laughable. Mere trickery and children’s fancy. Yet, here you are, in a jungle with plants that look altogether alien to you, with a naked amazon with glowing eyes staring at you.

You ask how to get back home.  
“Simple. Just imagine going there. Your spark will do the rest”, she says. You try, but nothing happens. She shrugs. “Some people need time to recover after planeswalking”. You sigh, and ask what you should do now. “How about you introduce yourself?”, she suggests. You do, and the woman introduces herself as Vivien.

An awkward silence passes. She looks at you expectantly while you can’t help but to stare at her.  
“Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to get up?”, she asks. You blush and try to explain your current condition. Vivien laughs it off. “Yes, I have noticed”, she says and comes closer, extending a hand. You take it, and she pulls you onto your feet. Her eyes wander across your body and you even see her licking her lips. You swallow a lump in your throat.

“You know… since you need to kill some time, how about we do it together?”, she asks, sounding a lot huskier all of a sudden. She gingerly grasps your erection with one hand and looks into your eyes. You ask whether she is making fun of you or not, but her gaze is unwavering and she shakes her head. “No, but it is strange. Something about you just makes me want to…”, she says breathily and strokes your cock. You wouldn’t have expected this amazon to be capable of such tenderness, but her calloused hand feels really good sliding along your shaft. “Are you sure you’re not a wizard, kid? Because I’m usually not this… forward about sex”, she says, inching ever closer. You can feel her breath on your lips and her other hand is caressing your chest and shoulder. You insist that you’re no wizard, while your hips start moving on their own, seeking Vivien’s touch. She shrugs and smiles lewdly. “Well, whatever… since it appears that we’re on the same wavelength here I’ll just go ahead and sample your dick”.

That said, she sinks to her knees, wraps her lips around your glans, and starts sucking you off. You groan deeply and relax. Something about the warm wetness engulfing you is soothing. You look down and see Vivien’s eyes shining back at you. She smiles and starts bobbing her head. You can’t keep your voice down. It’s as if she knows every sweet spot on your body. Her tongue traces your slit and the ridge of your glans, only to wrap around your cock the next moment. When she takes you deeper into her mouth, she sucks more so the insides of her cheeks can stimulate you. Her soft lips roll across your dick, aided by plenty of saliva, squeezing and rubbing you deliciously.

You put a hand on her head and drag her further down. You touch the back of her throat and shudder, while she gags. You let go of her and she pulls away to catch her breath.  
“Cheeky little fucker…”, she says breathlessly. She goes back to blowing you, going further down of her own accord this time. You rub against the back of her throat and sink even deeper. You moan and feel your knees growing week from the tight embrace of Vivien’s throat. She grabs your butt with both hands and pulls herself further down, despite the obvious urge to pull away. You feel her throat flexing, struggling around you, but soon her nose brushes your abdomen. You are balls deep down her throat. You look down again, blown away by the feeling of her throat strangling your cock. Her eyes are tearing up, but she stays and keeps you from pulling out either. She is massaging you with her throat. The pleasure builds, you feel the heat rising in your groin and you warn her of your impending orgasm.

Vivien slowly drags you out of her throat. You feel how the tightness gives way to her oral cavity, where her tongue already awaits you. It slithers and rolls all over your cock before she releases you with a smack of her lips. She grasps your slippery dick and jerks you off while coughing a little.  
“Now give it to me! All over my face. Come on!”, she pants as she aims your tip straight at her face. There is no denying her. You cry out as the pressure is released. Hot ropes of semen squirt all over Vivien’s elegant face. She sighs contently and opens her mouth to taste it, too. She keeps stroking your dick until your load is exhausted. With a face and a mouth full of cum, she engulfs your tip one more time, sucks the last bits out of you, and pulls away.

You take deep breaths and watch her swallow. Then she looks at you again and smiles. Her emerald eyes twinkle at you.  
“You’ve really got me going now”, she says and stands up. She turns around and bends over, presenting herself in all her glory. Her butt is tight, round, and looks lovely with water droplets streaming across it. You can’t believe what she’s implying. The thought and the sight make you groan and your cock grows hard once more. You’re usually not able to go twice in a row without missing a beat like that, and you wonder, if this spark you allegedly have has something to do with it.

Regardless, you just gawk at her fine posterior, until she smiles at you over her shoulder.  
“What are you waiting for? It’s not every day I just bend over for someone like this, you know?”, she says and shakes her butt teasingly. You take a deep breath and approach her. Her butt feels firm when you lay a hand on it. You slip a hand between the cheeks and feel her lips. She’s wet, and not just from the pond. It’s hot and slippery, just like the throat that had felt so good. You push a finger into her, and she sighs softly. Her pussy is tight, but yielding. A second finger fits easily. Rather than trying a third one, you get your cock into position and push.

“Oh”, Vivien moans and chuckles. “Fuck, yesssss”. You share the sentiment. Her wet hole welcomes you with its tight, velvety embrace. You thrust tentatively, digging deeper and deeper into her wonderful hole every time, until her ass pushes against your abdomen and she has engulfed you fully. Her heavy breath, the sight of her strong back, and her sexy butt squeezed against you turns you on beyond belief. You firmly grab her waist, pull back and slam you dick into her with force.

Vivien doesn’t complain. In fact, she moans.  
“Yes! Like that! Take me!”, she gasps as you plow her insides. Her pussy keeps squeezing you whenever you go balls deep. Your coupling makes for an idyllic scene. A male and a female, mating in the wild. The rush of water is your ambiance, your moaning and the sound of your bodies clashing is the soundtrack to your mating. Vivien isn't just the recipient of your passion either. She wants it just as much, and maybe even more than you do. She shakes her hips, meeting you halfway, helping you penetrate her even deeper.  
“Fuck, yes! Yes! I can feel it! Don’t stop!”, she whines. Her pussy is overflowing. You can feel the warm honey streaming down your shaft. The slicker she gets, the faster you fuck her. You can tell you’re not going to last much longer at this rate, but you won’t have to. Vivien is already on the brink.

You reach around her waist, searching. You know you found what you’ve been looking for when your fingers brush against something hard between her legs, and she cries out. You rub her clit and fuck her pussy as hard as you can, and after a few seconds of that treatment, Vivien screams. Her vagina convulses, gripping your cock tightly, making it almost impossible to move, if not for the large amount of juice she had produced up until then.

While Vivien rides out her orgasm, shuddering before you, and whining sweetly, you keep pumping until you’re ready to cum, too. You pull out, slap your cock between her tight butt cheeks and rub against her, until you can’t hold it anymore. You squirt all over her back. Vivien sighs as the hot stuff leaves white streaks on her dark skin. You gasp for breath when the last bits of semen trickle out of your cock and end up smeared on her butt.

Satisfied, you take a step away, admiring the gorgeous, cum-stained woman before you. She gets up, turns around and smiles lasciviously. “I certainly didn’t expect such a little stud to fall from the sky today. Wow…”, she murmurs, coming closer. Before you know what’s happening, she has wrapped her arms around your shoulders and kisses you. 

 

After the afterglow dies down a little, Vivien asks you to try planeswalking again. Nothing happens, so she offers you to stay with her until it does. The two of you step out of the pool after cleaning up, and she leads you to a nearby clearing which she had picked as her campsite for the night.

You don’t have any clothes to wear, so you stay naked, but Vivien simply stays naked, giving you much to look at while you two set up camp. You collect firewood while she goes to check on snares she had set up before her bath.

It grows dark early in the jungle, but the fire provides all the light you two need. You eat meat from small mammals the likes of which you’ve never seen before with her, sitting on a blanket together. After the meal, things grow steamy once more. It appears that two rounds in a day were not enough to sate Vivien’s desire, and yours neither for that matter.

You fuck next to the fire, admiring Vivien’s body, contoured sharply by the light and the dark as she rides you. You reach for her breasts, and she hums appreciatively.  
“Yeah, touch me all over, baby”, she murmurs. Now, in the dark, you know that you didn’t imagine her eyes glowing. The two green dots peer down at you through half-lidded eyes.

What started as a session of slow, sensual sex gets a lot more intense and hectic when Vivien approaches her climax. She grows friskier, placing her feet flat on the ground to really bounce on you. She chuckles at your moaning.  
“You like that? I’m almost there! You’re making me cum again, sonofabitch!”, she moans. Her hips move faster and faster. The stimulation is just too much, and, fortunately, both of you lose it together. Vivien howls into the night while you groan and empty your balls deep inside her. Her pussy trembles, almost as if to milk you. Vivien collapses on top of you, hugs you and kisses you deeply.  
“You… ha… really know how to push my buttons”, she pants. You laugh softly, give her butt a squeeze and enjoy feeling her lying on top of you for a while.

 

The next morning, after Vivien gave you a good morning blowjob, you take a quick bath and return to camp. Vivien is still lounging around on her blanket, smiling seductively.  
“You don’t need to leave, you know?”, she says, looking at you meaningfully. Staying sounds like a tempting proposition, but you tell her that you should find out if you actually can leave at all. If you can, you should be able to come back as well, after all.  
“Fair enough. Try it then”, she prompts. You imagine yourself at home, and suddenly you feel light. You open your eyes in surprise, catch a glimpse of Vivien, before everything goes dark.

Left alone once more, Vivien Reid ran a hand across her naked body, still feeling a little sensitive after the previous day. The encounter had been altogether odd. She still didn’t understand what had gotten her so horny in the first place, but she didn’t regret it.  
“I hope our paths cross again soon, Planeswalker”


End file.
